The Music Shop
by Alurrean
Summary: Within the 'Music' shop hides a shy girl going by the name of Arianna Peri. Join her as she ventures out into the village to meet a lively bunch of villagers, followed by her friends Terry and Lacy but followed even closer by Madeline and Gaston... Set after the events of Beauty and the Beast where Gaston inevitably survived his fall. Rated M for later possibilities. (GastonxOC)
1. Meeting Arianna

Arianna peri, not many knew about the tall curly black haired maiden that played and stayed within the confines of the music shop in her quaint little village, and that was just the way the shy girl liked it, she was terrified of the possibility of meeting new people she couldn't even take three steps out the door without getting scared, so she stayed inside her father music shop and lived with her instruments, able to play all she could get her hands on with such beauty it was unbelievable, Arianna smiled as she played her violin on the stage area of the shop playing for the three girls that always come to listen to her  
"wonderful Arianna! wonderful as usual!" the fair blond in the blue dress cried  
"yes Arianna, you just get better and better!" another blond in a pink dress called  
"she's always been great" a brunette sad wearing a pale yellow dress  
"uhm.. thank you..." Arianna smiled gently putting her violin away  
"you know what, you should come out with us tonight" the blue dress wearer known as Terry spoke  
"that's a great idea!" the second blonde called Lacy joined in  
"yeah, come on" the brunette Madeline smiled  
"oh... uhm i don't... think uhm..." Arianna backed up slightly her face dropping  
"come on Arianna, we'll look after you" Lacy pushed  
"well... alright..."  
"good! we'll come pick you up later, dress up girlie!"  
"oh.. okay..." Arianna blushed lightly and waved them away before changing into a baggy white shirt with a black under-bust corset and matching tight black trousers, with knee high, high heeled boots the three girls returning later that night  
"well don't you look gorgeous Arianna" Madeline laughed  
"oh, thank you..." Arianna gave a light smile was two of the girls hooked arms with her smiling and laughing  
"to the leaky boot!" Terry called  
"to the leaky boot!" Madeline and Lacy repeated, Arianna keeping quiet as they dragged her into the drunken establishment the smell of stale ale invading her nostrils as they dragged her to a corner table, Terry running off to buy the first round  
"uhm...Madeline... they're alot of people her..." Arianna said nervously to her friend  
"now don't you worry about a thing, i'm here to look after you alrighty?" Arianna gave a small smile  
"yes, thank you"  
"not a problem lil' ari" Madeline smiled back as the drinking got underway, Arianna hardly touching hers the other girls rather happy about getting plastered  
"uhm... girls i think i'm gunna head home..."  
"alright" Terry hiccupped "be careful sweety" Lacy was to besotted to acknowledge the girl, Madeline preoccupied on making sure her inebriated friend didn't fall off her stool, Arianna stood and made her way slowly to the door when a man bumped into her spilling his ale all over her  
"oh! i-i'm sorry... i didn't mean to..." the tall man turned to her giving a gurgled grunt  
"hey she's a pretty girl" his slightly less drunk friend came from the other side causing Arianna to back off slightly rather distressed  
"u-uhm..." Arianna gave a squeak of panic as she hit the wall the tallest, most muscle bound man in the bar walking to see what the fuss was about  
"what are you two up to, move along, you're blocking the way" he took the place of the two of them, he was big enough to count as three "ma'am?" Arianna gave another small cry of fear tears welling in her eyes as he came closer to her  
"Gaston!" Madeline jumped in between her and the giant man "now what in the hell do you think you're doin' cornering this poor girl? an why's she drenched with ale?"  
"i would ask the same thing maddie..." Madeline turned to Arianna  
"oh Arianna, you poor thing i'm sorry we dragged you out, now don't you worry about ol' Gaston here, he weren't gunna hurt 'ya" Arianna grabbed onto her friend sobbing a little  
"Madeline... get me outta here please... i'm so scared..."  
"oh you poor darlin'... come on" Madeline lead Arianna straight out the pub Gaston looking at them somewhat confused  
"Lefou who is that girl?"  
"no idea Gaston, never seen her..."  
"course you never seen her!" the drunken Lacy made her way to the two slumping onto Lefou keeping herself up "that flower never comes out of the music shop" she gave a light hiccup "Arianna's scared of people, we kind of dragged her out" Lacy gave a drunken laugh almost falling backwards  
"scared of people? how?"  
"oh! hello Gaston! how long have you been here?" Lacy gave another drunken chuckle staggering back to her drunken friend.  
Madeline walked Arianna all the way back and into the music shop  
"c'mon lets get you outta' those clothes and into bed" Madeline lead Arianna up the ladder into Arianna's bedroom helping her take her ale soaked top off and dressing her in her nightgown  
"i-i'm sorry Madeline... i didn't mean to... ruin the night for you"  
"no ari, it was my fault i shouldn't have let those two drag you out, we know you hate people" Arianna nodded  
"thank you Madeline"  
"it's no problem darlin' now you get a good nights rest 'ya hear?"  
"yes Madeline" Arianna gave a small cute laugh  
"that a girl... Good night ari"  
"night Madeline" Arianna settled into sleep as Madeline left the music shop to take her other drunk and disorderly friends home.


	2. Enter Gaston

Arianna woke up early that morning feeling refreshed and happy, she dressed herself simply before going outside the shop to that small well collecting the days water not aware that she had alerted the young Gaston on where she lived.

"hey, Gaston isn't that-"

"yes Lefou, the girl from last night, I didn't even know this village had a music shop..." the two took a closer look through the window watching as Arianna stepped up on the stage unpacking her violin, Gaston took hold of Lefou as the three girls from last night, Madeline, terry and lacy entered the shop

"up bright an' early aye, Arianna? how're you feelin'?" Madeline asked

"Oh, uhm... I'm alright, w-what about you three?"

"I'm fine Ari, but these two, went a little overboard" terry and lacy gave small groaning giggles there hangover headaches affecting them greatly

"oh..." Arianna gave a quiet giggle

"so you're playing the violin for us again today?" Madeline questioned, Gaston and Lefou made their way back to the window watching the girls

"oh!, uhm... yes I suppose... I mean if you don't want to hear it I can, uhm..." Arianna brought her hand to her mouth

"we're happy whatever you play for us Ari" Madeline gave her a comforting smile

"how about a flute piece you haven't played that for us in a while"

"oh, terry, you're right... yes I think a flute piece would go nice with today, it does look nice out there, I might even venture out into the garden and fix that fountain" Arianna smiled with a small giggle "oh! I'm sorry I rambled on a bit there.. I'll go change instruments" Arianna rushed off the girls giving a light chuckle before Madeline got up opening the door

"Gaston what in the world are 'ya doin' hanging around out here? if your that curious jus' come inside stay in the corner Ari won't notice 'ya"

"I just don't want to frighten the poor girl is all Maddie"

"Lyin' sod, I know you don't give a damn about that filly's feelin's now get in a be quiet, she'll be back soon" Madeline went and sat back with the girls Gaston entering the shop and staying in the darkened corner, sure enough when Arianna returned she didn't notice him, Arianna gave a small smile before bringing the silver instrument to her lips blowing a soft sweet melody, Gaston blinked, never had he heard an instrument played with such finesse, he rose from his position of leaning against the wall, Arianna then became aware of his presence, dropping her instrument, she backed off like a frightened child before scurrying up the ladder into her room

"oh Gaston 'ya had to ruin it..." Madeline sighed

"it was beautiful..." Arianna turned her head looking to the hole in the floor she'd just scurried through

"what did 'ya jus' say?" Madeline stared at the hunter questioningly

"nothing Maddie..."

"look we better go I don't think Arianna will come down for a while" terry said, lacy nodded getting up and following her friend Madeline walking to Gaston

"I'll leave you alone with her this once but 'ya make her cry I cut your throat you hear me Gaston?"

"yes Madeline..." Madeline gave him one last glare before leaving the shop, Gaston carefully climbed the ladder up into the darkened room Arianna staying in the darker shadows. "Arianna?" Gaston looked around the room his eyes not yet adjusted to the light difference. "I never meant to startle you, come out won't you?... your music is beautiful... I'd much like for you to play for me" Arianna moved the hunters quick senses catching sight of her, he stared at the girl in the darkness, she looked beautiful, her eyes almost popping out of her head in the low light "do not fear me Arianna..." Arianna worked up her courage taking a few steps forwards "I won't hurt you...I overheard you a while ago, saying you were going to fix the fountain in the garden... perhaps you'd allow me to fix it for you?"

Arianna tilted her head slightly before nodding yet she dare not venture closer to the man, Gaston backed off and left her room going into the highly floral garden and setting to work on the fountain, Arianna slowly made her way down the ladder and watched him, a warm feeling passing over her as she watched, Arianna swallowed her nerves and made her way outside slowly edging her way to Gaston, who's attention was focused on her, even if she was behind him, tentatively she continued closer stopping just a bit before him and sitting on the stone bench, "you stand out nicely by those flowers" Arianna jumped a bit at his voice "the purple suits you"

"oh.. uhm... thank you" Arianna lifted the small circular ocarina from her necklace, bringing the unusual instrument to her lips, Gaston paused in his work as the melody filled his ears soft tones leaving the wind instrument, the tune seemed to sweep through the town Gaston finishing his work hurriedly, fixing the water fountain he sat upon its edge watching the world weary girl play her ocarina with such grace, Gaston looked over to the door way smiling at the in awe Madeline, Madeline crept into the flowers to watch them, Arianna slowly pulled the instrument from her lips looking upon Gaston's smiling face a blush instantly flooding her cheeks "um..."

"what is that instrument"

"it's called an ocarina..."

"it has a very distinct sound... soft"

"yes... it's one of my favourites..."

"tell me Arianna, if I came to your shop would you play for me?"

"yes... I'd be happy to play for you Mr. Gaston"

"Arianna, I'd like for you to come out with me tonight, to the tavern" Arianna backed up even at the thought of it "I know it may scare you, but I want to show you that you have nothing to fear" Arianna thought for a moment before nodding

"alright..."

"brilliant! I'll pick you up later" Gaston left her in her garden dragging Madeline out her hiding space and taking her with him "c'mon Maddie, leave her be"

"damn it Gaston.." Arianna smiled staring at the water now freely flowing out the fountain she stepped forward taking the place that Gaston had just made absent before a thought jumped into her head

"oh! I better get ready.." Arianna lifted herself from the fountain side taking a slow walk inside and up the ladder into her attic room where she lit her lanterns and looked through her wardrobe, deciding on a soft yellow dress and matching shoes, Arianna swiftly climbed back down into the main area of the music shop, she milled around for a while, cleaning things that should be clean, placing instruments back in their proper places before the evening crept up on her, Gaston once again returning to the music shop.

* * *

**A/N: That's right! Another trip back to the Tavern~ Though Madeline is starting to remind me Applejack with her 'written accent' and what not.. e.e**


	3. Music shop you say?

"Are you ready Arianna?" He let his eyes run over the innocent girl, watching her nervous moments. Arianna swallowed the lump in her throat before she looked up to him giving a firm nod.

"yes, I'm ready" Gaston gave a small smile before offering his arm to her

"I promise you," Arianna brought her arms through his, holding onto the substantially larger man. "There'll be nothing to be afraid of." Gaston slowly lead her out of the shop, giving her a moment to lock up her household before leading her onwards towards the leaky boot. Gaston had purposely come earlier than usual to the tavern before the hordes invaded, gaining them the privacy of a small booth in the corner. Arianna looked around apprehensively giving a small smile and wave to Madeline who greeted them before she left the establishment.

"It's quiet..." Arianna smiled softly

"Yes, though it is early. Still, you can be assured no one will bother you, especially with me by your side."

"well... You are rather intimidating..." Gaston quirked an eyebrow before Arianna jolted and swiftly continued "oh no, I mean.. because well you're so big.. and uhm well your arms are just.. and your muscles and oh i'm just making this worse i'm sorry..." Arianna flustered blushing a dark pink, as she fidgeted pressing her fingers together and playing around with her finger tips, Gaston watched her a moment before giving a hearty laugh causing the small girl to jolt at the sound.

"You are adorable when you're flustered, yes my size is rather intimidating." Arianna gave a small smile, placing her hands upon her lap. "So, would you like a drink?" Gaston inquired

"Oh... Uhm, Yes please... Though just a small one"

"I wont be a moment" Gaston gave a reassuring nudge to her shoulder before he lifted himself from the seat, walking to the bar and ordering a simple drink for them both. He turned his back to the counter watching Arianna carefully from a far, keeping an eye out for possible people who may frighten her. He gave a nod to the bar keep before taking the drinks back to the table, sliding Arianna's gently in front of her before he took a seat.

"thank you.." Arianna gently took the flagon between her hands, rolling it within her palms

"So tell me about yourself Arianna?"

"What do you want to know?" Arianna tilted her head looking to the hunter

"Well, have you always worked in the music shop?"

"Oh yes, that shops been in my family for generations"

"Oh? I never knew music was so popular here"

"Well it isn't really... It wasn't always a music shop... Anyway, the shop was left to me after my father died and here we are"

"No mother?"

"No mother..." Arianna gave a gentle shrug, bringing the flagon to her lips taking a quiet sip, glancing around the rather active tavern, things were seeming to pick up.

"I'm guessing part of the reason you're scared of everyone is the fact you don't know them?"

"Mhn... I guess yeah, A little." Gaston gave a rather smug expression before pulling his fingers to his lips, sending a sharp whistle through the tavern. Arianna stared at him in surprise as all attention turned to them.

"Listen up. You're all going to line up and introduce yourselves to Arianna here, quietly mind you. She's a gentle soul" Every man and woman from the tavern swiftly got in-line in front of their table, each one stating their name before bowing to Arianna or tipping their hats in some form of greeting. Arianna sat there with a dark blush on her face, rather unsure on how to face the situation.

"Miss Arianna..." Arianna gulped dragging her attention away from the table.

"A-ah.. Mr. Cuthber" Arianna noticeably shrank as she acknowledged the man before her, sporting neat slicked back black hair, a cleanly shaven face and a rather noble attire.

"Fancy seeing you in such a run down establishment, On the arm of the village's most dull-brained hunter, I would have expected more class from Garren peri's daughter..." Mr. Cuthber gave a twisted smile as Arianna gulped bringing her hands together.

"Oh.. right u-uhm.. yes.. I..." Arianna chewed upon her bottom lip nervously as Gaston watched the exchange, bringing his fist down onto the table

"Introduce yourself. Then shove off..." Gaston glared fiercely at the well dressed man, who returned with an icy stare.

"Well, you've calmed down quite a smidge since that 'Belle' incident hm... Austen Cuthber." He bowed lowly, grabbing Arianna's hand from her and placing a small kiss upon her knuckle relishing in the surprised sound of fear at his contact. He then released her and moved off, Arianna dragged her hand back quickly rubbing her hand over her knuckle to remove any sense of his presence. Gaston eyed him warily, a subtle growl rising in his throat, though her thought not to cause a scene, for Arianna's sake at least.

"He seemed charming..." Gaston eye'd her warily

"He's been trying to get my father's shop from me for a long time.. He scares me..."

"Your father, Garren Peri?"

"Yes..." Arianna gave a small nod before a light sprung on within Gaston's mind.

"The gun smith?!" Gaston almost shouted at her before pulling himself back

"Sorry, shock and having the penny drop.."

"Yes... As I said... It wasn't always a music shop... Well.. It's not a music shop..." Arianna fidgeted, sighing gently

"It's not?" Arianna shook her head.

"They're all my instruments... The shop carried on my fathers work... but people assume and ask the prices and uhm well I can't say no... and so i give really high prices, but even then... when they complain and demand lower.. i give in and do so and they end up paying me less than that and walking away with me precious instruments... I just... can't help it..." Arianna flustered and squirmed, a saddened expression upon her face.

"You've lost many that your father got you haven't you?" Gaston watched her carefully.

"yes... Cuthber has many of them..."

"I'll get them back for you one day"

"if he hasn't broke or destroyed them..." Arianna sighed gently, jolting a little as Gaston's hand came to lay gently upon her shoulder.

"We'll find out soon enough... You say the shop carried on your fathers work?" Gaston removed his hand from her as she nodded. "So you're a gun smith?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes sir... Soul gun smith of the Peri line." Arianna gave a proud nod and smile before looking back to the queue that still waited to greet her, Slowly building up her confidence as she gave a large smile. Finally the numbers began to dwindle until Arianna had been introduced to everyone in the bar.

"Better?"

"uhm.. yes... Well I think so at least" Arianna gave a gentle smile before taking another sip of her drink.

"So you're the last of your family?"

"gun smith wise yes. My sister; Ezabel when into show business..."

"Ezabel? Can't say I've heard of her"

"Heh... She's only famous to her customers..." Gaston rose and eyebrow looking towards Arianna who blushed and gave a light shrug

"did... you just call your sister a whore...?"

"Somewhat..." Arianna looked away smiling into her flagon as she finished her drink.

"Another?"

"No thank you... I can't handle my drinks well" Arianna giggled into her now empty flagon.

"Oh? getting merry early on are we? Haha, That's the spirit." Gaston easily drained the rest of his flagon before he moved to order another "Excuse me a moment" Arianna nodded as Gaston left her side, She smiled lightly smiling off into the distance before Madeline slipped in next to her.

* * *

**A/N: Might get a look in from Ezabel soon. Mhnmhn. I think I may have written Gaston too calm though... Hate to be a beggar but I'd appreciate a review or two so I can at least get an idea if people are enjoying this story. I wouldn't mind some possible ideas or criticism either.. Enjoy **


End file.
